The 14th Room
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Allen Walker is a mental patient at Black Order Hospital. Lavi Bookman is just a simple Candy Striper looking for something eventful. So what happens when the two meet? Allen, who has never spoken to anyone since his stay, actually responds for once when he sees Lavi. Now Lavi is assigned to help him out...but just what made him so special anyways? Laven. AU. Side pairings as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long to update this, I haven't been on the computer since I finished First Impression so I had no time to work on this. There willbe a little KandaxAlma and LenaleexRoad on the side too, as well as some other pairings. If you don't like it...deal with it xD Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Please tell me what you think of it!**

* * *

Lavi followed the nurse, gazing around the hospital. He signed up for volunteering not too long ago and they actually accepted him. Most of the time, wherever he applies at, the employers would ignore the application and continues on with their daily lives, which angered the red head...a lot. For example, restaurants. Whenever he applies, they never call. Bookman tells him that he has to call them and he just looks at the old man like he was stupid. If the sign said 'We're Hiring!' then wouldn't _they _need to call because _they _need _you?_ It just didn't add up. Back on topic, this would hopefully increase his chance of getting somewhere. He originally wanted to be a Counselor of some sort, but Bookman said: "As a Historian in the Bookman clan, you need to do some actual work in learning about major events so that you can someday record your own data. Being a counselor isn't going to help you for that." And who says he wants to be a Historian anyways?! But being born into the 'Bookman Clan,' he had to be one. Like he was 'Destined' or something or other. He didn't really pay attention to Bookman's lectures most of the time. But what more major events happen than in a hospital?

However, the hospital put him in as a Candy Striper, which most people misunderstand as a Candy Stripper—and he didn't want to be known as that! _Oh well, now that I'm here, I can't really drop out now, can I? _Lavi thought, sighing internally. He had to wear khaki capris, a white collared shirt, and a black and white striped apron...an _apron. _What were they thinking?! He heard another sigh along with his from his tour guide, Miranda. Miranda had long, black, curly hair that she kept in a bun. She had very dark eyes and there were bags under her eyes from what could've been anything including stress. That was another thing that Lavi was unsure about...everyone here seemed either way too damn tired, or that they just didn't care anymore.

"Is something the matter?" He asked nicely, trying to be nice despite the circumstances that he was _forced _to work here because of his grandfather.

"Well, I forgot, we have to visit Allen..." Forgetting wasn't really surprising for Miranda. Lavi had only known her for a few hours and she tended to bump into walls, trip downstairs, and forget important information. She was an all around klutz. Hell, she even tripped _upstairs _and bumped into _floors. _Sometimes Lavi truly wondered how Miranda was even _hired _to work here.

"Allen?" Lavi questioned. _Must be one of their patients...I wonder what wing he's in..._Lavi wondered.

"He's in the mental ward, actually. I just don't know if...you would want to see him too." Miranda said, trailing off.

"Why wouldn't I want to see him?" Lavi asked, causing her to avoid eye contact with him.

"Well you see...Allen is...a special case..." She said hesitantly.

"Um...I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be so bad, I've seen many terrible things." Lavi said, smiling reassuringly.

"If you're sure...I guess...okay." She mumbled and they headed into the direction of the cafeteria. Lavi gave Miranda a puzzled look. Knowing her, she didn't notice it.

She collected a tray and they took the elevator up to the 3rd floor. They then turned a few hallways and entered deeper into the mental ward. Some of the residents had restraints, some were 'mentally retarded' and some just had a crazy look in their eyes. Lavi looked at Miranda, who seemed a bit terrified.

As they both walked through the 3rd floor, Lavi took the time to look around at all the patients there. Some of them seemed a bit creepy, some of them seemed too happy to be there, and some just looked like ordinary people you could see everyday. One of them had even skipped over to him and waved at him cheerfully. _Is it really that fun to be in a hospital ful of mental people? _Lavi wondered. The girl had golden eyes and spiky dark blue hair. Her skin was tanned and she had seven diamond-like tattoos on her forehead.

"Hello, my name is Road, what's yours?" She asked with a wide grin. Miranda seemed to tremble when she saw the girl. Lavi stared between the shaking nurse and the crazy looking girl. _Might as well make a good first impression while I'm here..._Lavi thought.

"My name is Lavi." Lavi introduced himself. "...so how are you?" He asked.

"Oh I'm _wonderful." _She said with a wide grin. "You know why I'm here?" She asked, clearly amused with whatever she was thinking about.

"I really don't, would you like to tell me about it?" Lavi asked nicely.

"I got in a stabbing fight with my uncle~!" She sang. Lavi's eyes widened. He had no idea what he was supposed to say.

"...oh...did you...was it worth it?" He asked jokingly. She laughed at pat him on the shoulder.

"Oh it was so worth it." She said with a grin and pointed at a very annoyed man across the hall. He had bandages wrapped around his chest as another nurse was wrapping up his leg. The girl in front of him lifted up her shirt _pretty _high...higher than it should have been...she had bandages wrapped around her abdomen and she was grinning like a fool. "It was so much fun too!" Lavi raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun then..." Lavi said a bit uncertainly.

'If you want, we can play some time." She said, her grin growing wider.

"If the knives are fake, I would gladly love to contribute to your little play date." Lavi said with a nod. She giggled.

"Yeah, they probably wouldn't give me any real knives anyway~." She sighed somberly.

"I think that may actually benefit most of the patients here." Lavi decided aloud. Road cackled.

"You're pretty cool, man, I'll see ya around, I should probably go comfort my uncle now, he seems pretty pissed off." Road said and skipped away, waving goodbye to him. Once she arrived at her uncle's side, she started constantly poking him in the shoulder. Lavi just chuckled and followed Miranda, who started walking away uncertainly, afraid that she would encounter another patient. And indeed she did...orwell Lavi did. Did the patients here love attention or what.

"Good morning my name is Alma, what is yours? Did you know that they give us free food and free rooms here? You should try and sign up for this too! It's really easy! My nurse says that if I be a good kid, she'll let me leave soon, but I don't want to leave soon, I have so many friends here that I don't want to leave? Do you know that feeling too? Like you go to school, right? How would you feel if you had to leave all your friends behind? You wouldn't feel very good, would you? So what do you think I have to do to stay here?" Alma asked with a kind smile. _How did this talkative kid end up here? _Lavi wondered to himself. Lavi looked around and whispered in Alma's ear. Hey, the kid said he wanted help and if he hated the outside world so much, by God Lavi would give him help.

"Maybe you could just start screaming at random times, people don't like it when people scream at them so you would probably be being bad, right? Don't tell anyone I told you to do this though." Lavi whispered. Alma gave Lavi a huge grin and hugged him. Lavi hugged back awkwardly.

"Thank you so much! You're so nice! Let's be friends!" He cheered before skipping over to Road and starting to yap her ear off about what Lavi had _just _told him not to. Road looked his way and winked at him before giving him a thumbs up. Lavi copied her movements, but he didn't wink. He couldn't even count how many times people have told him to stop winking. _Who knew these kids could be so friendly? _Lavi thought amusingly.

Miranda uncharacteristically, yet boldly, grabbed Lavi's wrist and started dragging him down the hall. Honestly, she just didn't want Lavi to get caught in the wrong type of situation despite how friendly everyone was to him here. She stopped at a door that had a sign hanging on it. It read 'Room 14 Allen Walker'. Miranda sighed with relief, glad that they were finally there.

Miranda knocked softly and opened the door without a permission call from Allen. Once they entered the room, Lavi could see why she didn't wait for an answer. 'Allen' was sitting in an upright position, hugging his knees. His silver eyes were wide and his body was pale like he had just seen a ghost. His hair was a snow white color and he had a red scar going down the left side of his face. He also had a red, scaly arm that was embedded with a green jewel in the shape of a cross. Although he wouldn't respond, Miranda still spoke to him like he was going to...was this how all nurses were supposed to act with their mentally ill patients?

"Good afternoon, Allen. I have your lunch." She greeted as she smiled, laying the tray on his bedside table. "I heard that Mr. Cross was coming to see you soon." Allen actually glanced over at her, but still with those wide, scared eyes. He looked past her at Lavi and his eyes seemed to widen further as he instantly looked away shyly. "Oh, I'm sorry, this is Lavi Bookman." Lavi smiled awkwardly, not really knowing how to reply. He gave a little wave, despite the fact that Allen wasn't even looking at him. He did seem a bit cute though, Lavi decided. He sort of reminded him of a puppy...

"Mm." Allen replied. Miranda just looked at Allen in shock. She turned to Lavi in amazement.

"What?" He asked...all Allen did was reply, why would she be so surprised?

"How did you...I thought..." She turned back to Allen and shook her head. "Well, we're leaving now, don't forget to eat, okay Allen?" Allen didn't reply and stared ahead blankly. His eyes never softened. It was like he was living a nightmare. _That really looks like it hurts...he should try blinking some time..._ "I'll see you this evening." Miranda waved and closed the door. She looked to Lavi with a surprised expression on her face. "How, did you do that?!"

"Do what?" Lavi asked, still puzzled.

"He actually responded!" She exclaimed with joy.

"Um..." Lavi muttered awkwardly. Miranda started walking to the mental wing office quickly and Lavi followed somewhat confusingly.

"Allen hasn't responded like that to anyone! Not even his guardian, Mr. Cross! It's unbelievable! Allen has been in this hospital for four years and never spoke a word! He just always looks scared and it's almost impossible to see him blink! And here you come along and he actually responds! It's amazing!" Other nurses around the area gave Lavi and Miranda confused stares.

"Wait, did you say four years?!" Lavi exclaimed. Miranda nodded solemnly.

"That boy used to scream his lungs out in the middle of his sleep. We thought he just lost his voice, but apparently he's just used to the nightmares now." She said sadly.

"I see..." He replied softly. It must be horrible to have nightmares all the time. Lavi did notice dark bags under Allen's eyes like the boy didn't get any sleep...maybe he was having so many nightmares he tried to stay awake? Lavi felt so bad for him now...he would hate it if someone left him like that without trying to help him...

Lavi's counseling intuition brought itself out. He wanted to help this Allen Walker. If he was in a hospital for four years and always looked like that, he'd want someone to help him escape from his own living nightmare. So that was exactly what he was going to do for Allen...as soon as he could convince Bookman and Miranda to let him work on that hall. Miranda would be a cinch but Bookman...not so much...who would get events from helping a boy who never speaks? Lavi didn't care if he had to work extra or not, he _would _help Allen. Helping people is what Lavi did and he would do it whether Bookman knew about it or not.

"So, what wing will I work in?" Lavi asked as politely as possible as Miranda reported to the head nurse about what had happened. The nurse, her badge reading 'Eliade,' looked at Lavi with curiosity in her eyes.

"I think I'll assign you to one of our mental ward residents." She said with a smirk. Lavi raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Who do you have in mind?" Lavi asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I think you already know who." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Who?" Lavi asked again just for the hell of it.

* * *

"Allen Walker, huh?" His grandfather asked as he looked at the slip in front of him. Apparently, Lavi needed _permission _to see this guy. The girl said something about parricide, whatever that was, and that it was required that his guardian knew he was working with him. Bookman put his pen on the paper and signed it. Lavi gawked at him.

"You mean you'll really let me do it?!" Lavi asked with excitement. He expected _something _from his grandfather...anything but...well...acceptance. He expected some long lecture and about how dangerous it could be and how it would be so uneventful since the boy didn't talk but...Bookman _actually _agreed!

"Lavi, do you even _know _what parricide is?" Bookman asked as he handed Lavi the slip. He then walked into the living room and Lavi followed expectantly.

"Um...maybe?" Lavi tried. Bookman rolled his eyes and picked up a newspaper from the coffee table, skimming his eyes through it.

"Parricide is when someone kills their mother, father, or close relative." Bookman said casually as he opened a different part of the newspaper. "He was put in the mental ward for a reason, Lavi." Bookman informed and showed him an article in the paper.

"Jeez, gramps, this paper is from four years ago, just how many papers...do you...shit..." Lavi muttered as he stared wide-eyed at the paper in front of him. Bookman smacked him over the head for the language. Lavi hurriedly sat down on the couch and bolted his eyes across the article.

**Eight Year Old Boy Commits Parricide On Christmas**

**The police were called at five in the morning on Christmas when the neighbors explained that they had been hearing screaming from next door. They detected that the screams were the mixtures of a boy and a man together. They were worried that a criminal had walked in and tried to kill him. When the police arrived at five-thirty, they found a man, Mana Walker, age 32, laying on the floor with blood everywhere. There was a little boy crying beside him holding a knife that was covered in blood. The knife was taken to a lab earlier that evening and it was proven to be Mana's blood on the knife. The little boy, Allen Walker, was sent to the hospital and, as shown in this picture, wouldn't move. All he would do was stare ahead at nothing, he refused to speak to anyone. He was diagnosed with three broken ribs, five deep gashes, and shock, to which had colored his hair white. That night, a man by the name of Marian Cross, age 36, took the boy by force from the hospital. He had take him and signed a paper that gave him control over the child. He claimed to be the half-brother of Mana Walker and was announced as the boy's guardian. The police had to go over and retrieve the boy from the man's care. When they arrived, the boy was still in the same state yesterday and he wouldn't budge. The paramedics had to carry him back into the hospital. When the knife came back from the lab for a second round, the only fingerprints that could be found were the boy's. There were no footsteps or fingerprints besides the two that currently lived in the house. The doctor assigned him to stay in the Mental Wing of the Hospital until the boy can recover and admit what had happened that night. The boy has still never been heard of.**

**For more information, see page 3 (including some photographs of the crime scene)**

"Oh. My. God. What have I done..." Lavi asked himself. "There is no way I can do this now..._why _did you sign this if you knew what the kid did?! What if he murders me too!? He was _eight!" _

"I don't agree." Bookman said shortly. "I think you can get him to fess up, knowing you." Bookman stated. "If you can manage to do that, I'm sure you'll be a perfect candidate for becoming the next Bookman." He said confidently. Lavi inwardly groaned. _I swear I'm going to kill him someday. _"I've got a meeting to go to now, plan about what you're going to say to him tomorrow and _don't _screw this up." Bookman said in a stern voice. Lavi lamely saluted to him with a weak glare.

"Will do, Panda-man." Lavi grumbled, thinking about how the hell he was going to pull this off tomorrow...wait...tomorrow was Monday...he didn't work on school days... "Hey wait, tomorrow I have school!"

"And you volunteer at three so you'll make it." Bookman replied.

"But I have to call in if I'm going to go!" Lavi complained.

"I'll call in." He answered shortly.

"But-"

"Good _bye, _Lavi." Bookman growled before walking out the door. Lavi really wanted to go bang his head up against a wall now. Bookman slammed the door and Lavi was given silence. Lavi sighed.

"Well, at least I'll have something to talk about with Kanda and Lenalee." Lavi said to himself and walked to his room to start brainstorming.

The kid was obviously interested in him...to some extent...right? If he hadn't responded to _anyone _in four years and then responded to Lavi, you would think that he was interested in something about him, right? Maybe he had met Allen before and Allen recognized him? Just what made him so special anyways? He didn't remember talking to any Allen Walker before...Lavi shook his head. He shouldn't be worrying about this now. What he should be doing now was plan on how to start talking to Allen. The kid didn't talk for four years, so how was Lavi supposed to get him to? _Oh hey, I'm Lavi, I heard about you killing your dad, sorry about that, so how has your day been? _Lavi sighed and shook his head. _Maybe I should say something to just cheer him up...or bring a board game or something...or maybe I'll just ask Lenalee and Yuu-chan what they would do if...actually, I'll stick with just asking Lenalee..._

The next morning at school, Lavi did just that.

"Hey, Lenalee? How would you talk to a mental ill kid that hasn't spoken in four years?"

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! Sorry that I didn't create this for awhile..and no not all the pairings in this fic will be bxb or gxg. The only reason I did what I did is because, I wanted each of Lavi's friends to both like a mental patient like him. The other pairings I have in mind ARE bxg so don't flip out on me, alright? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Review and tell me what you think? This story will obviously have angst in it but I'm guessing that's one of the reasons you guys voted for it xD I'll try to limit my AN's this time...unless you really like reading them...O.o  
****Tyki: Wow, seriously, you had me stabbed in the leg and chest? I hate you.  
****Vira: Hm? What was that? Did you just say you wanted to be escorted in my glitter room?  
****Tyki: NOTHING! -runs away-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaah! I don't know how I'm supposed to complete all of this in time! I have to write a SoRiku two-shot because...well...I just HAVE to! It's a little Christmas shot but since it's two chapters, I'm gonna try and post one today and one tomorrow! It's gonna be so awesome. SoRiku is a pairing from Kingdom Hearts if you didn't know...anyways, I'll probably limit the chapters to 3k from now on because 4k is way too much for me...I learned that from writing FI xD Right...so...I don't own DGM, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"...come again?" Lenalee asked, incredulously confused.

"Well you see...you know how I'm volunteering at Black Order Hospital? Well, I was assigned to a Mental Ward patient there and I need to get him to talk to me so I can make him feel better, ya know?" Lavi explained.

"I thought all you did there was pass ice and staple documents." Lenalee said with a blank stare.

"We clean too, but my job's a little different now. I really want to help this Allen kid too! He was framed for parricide and I need to get him to-" Lavi was interrupted when Lenalee let out a gasp of surprise.

"Do you even know what parricide is, Lavi?!" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course I do!" Lavi countered. "But do you really think an eight year old kid could kill his father?" Lavi reasoned. Lenalee clutched her chin in thought and nodded.

"You do have a good point there...if only there was some way I could get close to him so I could help..." She mumbled under her breath. Lavi still heard her though. Lenalee could practically see the invisible light bulb go off above his head. She didn't know whether to be scared or not. Lavi's ideas were usually either very dangerous or very stupid.

"That's it! Lenalee, you should volunteer with me too! I'll just tell Nurse Eliade that I know you and that you're a good person too! She'll hire you for sure! Then you could work with a different Mental Ward patient and we can let them talk to each other so they can be friends and then you can help me then! Oh, we should have Yuu-chan volunteer too!" Lavi snapped his fingers after his speech. Lenalee blinked.

"How did you just think up that entire plan just now?...I think I really underestimate you sometimes, Lavi, you are pretty smart...huh..." Lenalee complimented with awe.

"Of course you underesti-hey!" Lavi shouted and Lenalee giggled.

"Oh come on, Lavi, you know that your ideas are usually stupid." Lenalee reasoned.

"They are not!" Lavi whined like a little kid. Lenalee crossed her arms.

"Really? Because the last time you had an idea, you almost got your throat slit by Kanda because of his lavender purple hair." Lavi was silent at her words.

"...but it was funny..." He grumbled.

"...and stupid." Lenalee added. Lavi nodded his head in agreement. It was pretty stupid of him to put that dye in Kanda's shampoo. He literally nearly had his head cut off. He was so glad that dye was temporary for once...if it wasn't...he probably wouldn't be here right now...

"...so anyways, do you think Yuu-chan will volunteer at the Mental Ward too?" Lavi asked with hope shining in his eyes. Lenalee gave him a blank stare.

"You're trusting Kanda...with a Mental Ward patient...maybe _you_ should be put in there too." Lenalee shook her head. Lavi seriously was insane sometimes.

"Oh come _on, _it wouldn't be that bad. It's just...Yuu...okay, maybe he can just visit." Lavi reasoned.

"I don't even know if that would be safe, Lavi." Lenalee replied honestly.

"What wouldn't be safe?" A cold voice asked from behind them. They both stiffened and turned their heads behind them to see Kanda standing there with a mean glare on his face...but when _didn't _he have a mean glare on his face?

"Putting you in a Mental War-ow! I didn't mean it like that! I don't think you're psycho...wait, yes I do-ow! I was just kidding!" Lavi grumbled at his long-haired best friend who had just hit him over the head twice. "I mean it wouldn't be a good idea for you to volunteer in a Mental Ward!" Lavi corrected himself.

"Why wouldn't it?" Kanda growled.

"Oh...well...um...you don't have...you...uh..." Lavi found it impossible to say anything that wouldn't insult Kanda...and he did _not_ want to insult his best friend. Believe it or not, he did value his life.

"Are you challenging me?" Kanda asked, cracking his knuckles.

"No! No! I'm sure you'd be able to get a job in the Mental Ward and succeed! I just didn't think you were into that kind of thing...you know, I just didn't think that you would like that kind of job..." Lavi said, hoping Kanda would take that excuse. Kanda crossed his arms and grumbled 'stupid rabbit' before looking at Lavi again.

"Why are you even interested in some insane asylum weird shit anyways?" Kanda asked bluntly.

"It isn't an insane asylum, it's a Mental Ward. It's just that I'm volunteering there and Lenalee says that she'll volunteer too to help me out with the patient I have to see." Lavi explained. Kanda nodded his head as he listened to Lavi explain.

"So then why would you go to Lenalee and not me? Is there something wrong with asking me about some psycho guy?" Kanda asked in a low growl.

"No! Definitely not! I just figured that you didn't want to be bothered with something like this..." Lavi lied.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're lying to me?" Kanda asked with a bitter stare.

"I'm not! If you really feel so unsure about it, you can volunteer too! But just keep in mind you'll be surrounded by...well...mentally ill people..." Lavi mumbled, hoping Kanda wouldn't take him up on that offer.

"Alright, I'll do it." He smirked at Lavi. Lavi's eyes widened.

"...what?" He asked with disbelief.

"I'll prove to you that I can do it." Kanda replied.

"It wasn't even a bet!" Lavi panicked. Putting Kanda with a bunch of mental people was _definitely _not a good idea. "Wait, don't you already have work?" Lavi asked.

"I have a flexible schedule." Kanda responded with a smirk. _No you don't! _Lavi didn't dare speak his thoughts aloud. Then again, Kanda terrified his own employer so he basically set up his own schedule. Lavi sometimes wished he was that badass. Kanda got to work whenever he wanted and they were too afraid to even think about firing him. Why couldn't Lavi do that? Except...be less mean? Lavi pouted at his thoughts, causing his two best friends to stare at him weirdly. "So where is this mental place?" Kanda asked lamely.

"...Black Order Hospital..." Lenalee and Lavi mumbled together. Kanda nodded.

"Well, I'll see you two morons there then."

Kanda said his 'goodbye' and stormed off. Lavi paled when he thought about that Alma kid...hopefully, him and Kanda wouldn't be paired up together...Lavi wouldn't hear the end of it. Alma talked way too much and he was pretty sure he'd be murdered in a split second. The only other people Lavi met was that psycho girl and that annoyed dude. He kind of hoped Kanda nor Lenalee would get Road. She might end up murdering them...on accident.

"Lavi? Hello, Lavi? Earth to Ginger!" Lenalee yelled, waving her hand in front of Lavi's face quickly. Lavi was brought back to reality and hummed towards Lenalee.

"Hm?"

"I was just reminding you that the bell rang three minutes ago...meaning we only have two minutes to get to class or we'll get a detention...and I'm pretty sure you have work after school so you can afford that." Lenalee spoke with a serious tone...when you had a school like theirs, you tended to be serious about getting to class.

Their school was so packed the principal painted _yellow lines_ on the floor so everyone could get through. He even threatened to put up traffic lights in the hallways. Lavi just thought some hallway monitors with bright construction uniforms could do the job pretty well...especially if that hallway monitor was Kanda. Now _that _would make some progress. His attitude plus his patience would do just perfect.

"Let's go." Lavi nodded and Lenalee followed him to class quickly.

The day went on like any other day and Lavi felt nervous when he started his bright orange truck to leave to the hospital. He didn't know why he was so nervous, even Lenalee admitted that he was really good with people...so why was he so nervous? _Well there is a possibility that Allen could have actually murdered his father when he was eight years old so..._Lavi reasoned his thoughts. He sighed and put his car in reverse to back out of his parking space. He then shifted his gear and moved forward. _I can do this...you can do this Lavi, no sweat! _Lavi attempted encouraging himself. He put his black and white apron on while he was at a red light and slipped on his ID badge. His stomach started knotting when he actually pulled into the hospital's parking lot.

He didn't even get to walk through the front door when he already had a problem on his hands. Kanda was cursing out the security guards who were trying to shove him out of the building. Lavi hurriedly ran up and showed the security guards his badge, literally feeling like an FBI Agent just then. Not only did he feel cool, but he felt _awesome _when they actually backed down. Lavi apologized to the security guards and 'escorted' Kanda inside.

"What did you do to piss them off?!" Lavi asked incredulously.

"I just told them to fuck off and let me through." Kanda seethed. Lavi rolled his eyes.

"Yuu-chan, you can't just do that-ow!" Lavi whined when Kanda smacked him upside the head.

"Don't call me that!" He snarled.

"Yeah, yeah, just follow me and be cool." Lavi said and professionally walked through the halls of the Black Order Hospital, up to the third floor and entered the Mental Ward Office. He leaned on the desk and smiled coyly at Nurse Eliade. She raised her eyebrows at him. "So how have you been?" He asked flirtatiously. Eliade rolled her eyes.

"I have a boyfriend, Bookman." She informed. "Also, I'm way out of your league. What do you want, tough guy?" Eliade asked. "You already know where Allen's room is, don't you?" She asked, starting to look through her stack of papers for a map of the hospital.

"Yeah, I do. But...I have a friend that would also like to work in the Candy Striper field with me. Well, actually I have two, but Lenalee isn't here yet." Lavi explained, completely ditching his flirting act. Kanda rolled his eyes at Lavi's actions.

"Oh really? Do they also want to work in the Mental Ward District?" She asked, still searching for that map...Lavi was so tempted to say _Well why else would I come to the Mental Ward Office? _but kept the comment to himself.

"Yup!" He replied cheerfully.

"Well, aren't we the lucky ones?" She asked smoothly.

"Lavi! I'm here! I got a little lost on the way here so it took me awhile but I'm-oh hello there." Lenalee greeted politely at Eliade. Eliade nodded.

"You must be the other Candy Striper Lavi is talking about. You guys do know what risks you're taking by signing up to be in the Mental Ward District, correct?" She asked, all casualness gone. She now had a professional aura around her and it sort of scared Lavi. _I hope not all nurses are like that..._Lavi thought. Lavi and Lenalee nodded to Eliade's question and Kanda just grunted in reply. "I'll need you all to sign a form, are any of you under the age of eighteen?" Eliade asked. Lenalee raised her hand hesitantly.

"Can I just...give you my brother's number and you can call him up? I really don't want to bring him here..." She mumbled bitterly. Eliade nodded and handed Kanda and Lenalee both an application. Kanda filled it out with ease, having done this so many times before. No, Kanda had never been fired, he just quit a lot because he didn't want to put up with society's 'bullshit.' He handed it back to her in less than two minutes.

"...thanks?" She thanked uncertainly and put it in a file before putting it in a cupboard full of other files.

Lenalee filled hers out a little more slower and turned it in after about ten minutes. Eliade went to the back and dialed Komui's number. She returned shortly with a disdained look on her face but stamped Lenalee's file all the same. She then went into the back once again and returned with two uniforms. It was a lot easier than Lavi expected the process to be. He smiled with delight when Lenalee tied the apron around her no problem. He looked over at Kanda and sighed.

"Glaring at the apron will not help you get it on, Yuu-chan." Lavi informed. Kanda moved his glare over im Lavi's direction.

"I am _not _putting this thing on." Kanda said sternly. Eliade rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

"You're required to wear it, bozo." She informed. Kanda shifted his glare to her.

"Why?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Fine, fine, be identified as a Mental Ward patient, the hell if I care." She said casually. Lavi grinned and Eliade sent him a smirk back. She was so using trickery on him. Kanda grumpily tied the apron on and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"This is so dumb...why can't we just wear a leather coat or some shit like that?" Kanda asked with that permanent glare of his.

"Because only a creepy guy like you would want to wear a leather jacket." Lavi teased. Kanda glared at him and he immediately cowered. "I was just kidding!" He squeaked.

"Okay, now where the fuck do I go?" He asked rudely. Eliade walked past him and beckoned them all to follow her. She stopped by Allen's room first and gestured for Lavi to go in.

"Allen's in there now but he doesn't seem to want to eat his lunch today...I hope you can help him out with that. You two, follow me." She smiled and led them away. Lavi waved them goodbye and looked back at the door to Allen's room. The butterflies came back full force and his stomach knotted together painfully.

"You can do this, Lavi." Lavi told himself. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door before entering the room. "...hello?" He greeted, slowly walking inside. He almost felt the need to tip toe with how quiet it was. He sat down in the chair next to Allen, who was staring ahead exactly like he was yesterday. "...hey..." Lavi waved. Allen slowly looked over at Lavi and widened his eyes again before looking away bashfully. "Nervous, huh? Me too! I'm not usually nervous when I meet new people, but for some reason I am today." Lavi spoke just as Miranda did to the boy yesterday. "So how are you feeling today?" Lavi asked.

"Mm..." Allen hummed and looked over at Lavi cautiously. He looked around to make sure no one else was in the room with them. "...g-good..." He mumbled in a whisper. Lavi's face brightened up like a Christmas tree on Christmas day. _He talked to me! _Lavi inwardly cheered. _Good, we're making progress! _

"That's good, so do you have any friends here?" Lavi asked. Allen shook his head, his eyes slowly starting to narrow to their normal width. "If you want, I can ask the nurses if you can meet the other patients, I'm sure it'd be a lot of fun...but...you should probably eat your lunch or your stomach would growl and you'd scare everyone off." Lavi smiled at him.

Surprisingly enough, Allen smiled back.

* * *

******I don't care if this chapter is kinda short, I said 3k words and this is good enough. I really need to get started on that other story though xD I have been out and about for the entire day and I haven't been able to work on this as much as I would've wanted. I ****_did _****get boots thought that I will ****_definitely _****be using for my Allen Walker cosplay :3 But other than that...I don't believe I have anything else to say...  
Tyki: -snickers-  
Vira: -snaps head to side- why are you laughing?  
Tyki: Oh, no reason, just remembering how you slipped and fell on your ass today is all. -snickers some more-  
Vira: -3- -opens up door to glitter room-  
Tyki: -runs away-  
Vira: -smirks- ...I didn't really...fall on my butt...I swear...-lies-...anyways, thanks to-HOLY CRAP 14 REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER?! I LOVE YOU GUYS!...right, I'm not crazy...heh...thank you to Snipperita, Pineapplebombgirl (*Feels so accomplished*), spoons-are-evil (pretty good guesses!...but no xD), VeridianSoul, TOLAZYTOLOGIN, the3leonine, Sparkle-de-Cat (Me give up on a story?! You're crazy!...-looks at other unfinished stories-...okay so maybe you're not that crazy...), emiwwy-17, NoName-Chan (*sadistic Road face*), midnightstardust, Shirubagure (No this is not love at first sight, I swear xD I'm not sure about adding Neah into this though...), CsillaDream, xXlovinlavenXx, Lyokni (I just didn't know if they bothered anyone or not xD I don't think it's possible for me to shorten my AN's though -stares at AN- Crap. I made it long again...-sigh-) for reviewing!  
I know I'm kind of half-assedly thanking you all for reviews...would you rather me reply to your reviews instead? I just don't want to make the AN too long cause it makes it seem like the story is only 3/4 written and then 1/4 of it is an AN...(two AN's at that)...I...dunno...SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**Without the AN's this chapter is 2.7k words long...and if you rounded that up it'd be 3k, right? So like...you guys are fine if it's shortened by like 300 words, right? RIGHT?!...I...I don't even know anymore...would you rather me tell you how many words this chapter truly is in each chapter? AM I JUST OVER-THINKING ALL OF THIS?! I think I'm just paranoid...anyways...until next chapter, I will see you all lovelies later~ 


	3. Chapter 3

**This story probably won't be updated as frequently as FI because I was really into writing it and to be honest, I didn't expect this story to win the poll at first and I barely worked on it or had ideas. With FI basically anything could happen but I have to limit my choices here. It probably won't be as long as FI either...I really don't know why it took so long to complete FI and I feel as if FI is a really big accomplishment for me xD Welps, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

When Lavi first saw Allen, he didn't really think it was possible for him to smile in awhile. The way he smiling now just made Lavi want to doubt that he was the killer of his father. One question Lavi had been wondering as he watched Allen eat slowly was really just...why? Why did Allen trust him? Was there something about him that made Allen want to trust him? Did he look like someone Allen used to know? _I should probably wait awhile and let him get to know me better before I ask about what happened with his father...it obviously did a number on him..._

"So, Allen, who do you want to meet first?" Lavi asked as he clicked on Allen's call light for a nurse to come in. Allen was silent and stopped moving. He didn't even blink when a nurse came in; he just kept his head low, his smile now was gone.

"What is it, Lavi?" Miranda asked, poking her head in the door. She smiled when she saw that Allen had actually eaten something.

"Do you think it's okay if Allen...meets some of the other patients here?" Lavi asked, eyeing Allen with curiosity. Why did he stop eating and why wouldn't he look up?

"...if he wants to he can, but don't try to force him into anything..." Miranda mumbled uncertainly.

"Got it, you have nothing to worry about~!" Lavi waved when Miranda started closing the door. Lavi looked back to Allen with a curious gaze.

"Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" Lavi asked. Allen shook his head and started to eat again. _Did he stop because Miranda came in? _Lavi wondered and waited patiently in the awkward silence as Allen ate. "You don't have to meet the others if you don't want to, I just thought that maybe it was a little lonely in here, don't you think? If it counts for anything...I don't think you're insane." Lavi commented and saw Allen raise his head from the side of his eye.

"...you know then...what happened..." Allen mumbled quietly.

"I read it in an old newspaper my grandfather had. He's so weird...collecting things like that..." Lavi chuckled to himself. "I mean, it's not like everyone was there so I don't really think they have any right to put you in here." Lavi added.

"...you don't think I...did it?" Allen asked blankly. Lavi could hear just a hint of hope in his voice.

"What purpose would you have of doing that?" Lavi asked rhetorically. Allen didn't reply, of course. "...you don't have to tell me anything, I'm just here to help you feel better I guess you could say." Lavi stretched and put his hands carelessly behind his head. "So you just want to stay in here all day, or do you want to meet the others?" Lavi asked.

"I...don't know...what would they think of me...?" Allen asked quietly.

"I can't tell you that one. Everyone reacts differently, you know. You shouldn't think of everyone the same from one experience." Lavi felt wise with all his words, he could barely believe he was even saying it.

"...I guess...it...couldn't hurt to try?" Lavi could tell that Allen barely knew what to say. Then again, if he hadn't spoken for four years, he probably wouldn't know what to say either.

"Trying new things is always fun! Except when you're trying it with Yuu-chan, cause Yuu-chan hates everything." Lavi mumbled. Allen looked over at Lavi.

"Yuu-chan...?" Allen repeated. Lavi peeked his eye open.

"Yeah, his first name is Yuu. It confuses people a lot though, it's actually pretty funny to see their reactions cause they think that you're talking about them." Lavi snickered.

"Yuu...Kanda?" Allen asked. Lavi's eye widened.

"Whoa! How did you know his last name?! I didn't even tell you! Dude, are you psychic or something?!" Lavi asked excitedly. Allen shook his head slowly.

"Master Cross...his friend's son's name is Yuu Kanda..." Allen replied softly.

"You mean Tiedoll? Oh man, that guy is hilarious! He's all over-protective of Yuu and then Yuu's all pissed off and jeez, it's just too funny." Lavi grinned. "...so wait...have you actually seen Yuu before?" Lavi asked. Allen hesitated before nodding his head a little.

"...yes...he's..." Allen trailed off.

"...right, well, he words here too now just to warn you. I'm not sure who which patient he works with though, but I guess we'll find out. I just really hope it isn't Alma...that wouldn't be good, the kid would probably talk his ear off." Lavi whispered as he walked over to the door. Allen stayed in the bed, unsure if he should get out of bed or not. He opened the door slightly and peeked out. Coast was clear...now he just had to find Miranda to ask her where Lenalee and Kanda were...

"I'm so sorry!" He heard Miranda's wails from down the hall and sweat dropped. _Found her..._Lavi looked behind him where Allen was still in bed.

"Well, I'll be right back, I'm gonna find out where Yuu and Lenalee are." Lavi said before he ran off to find the overly clumsy nurse. Allen was quiet back in his room. _He didn't shut the door..._Allen's heartbeat quickened as he stared at the door. _Anyone could come through that door at any moment..._Allen gulped nervously as he stared at the light that shone through. It was normally dark in his room, the lights were always off but Lavi didn't seem to mind that...Allen felt his eyes become wet as memories of that day started to flash throughout his mind.

**_Don't worry, Allen, no one's going to come in...you're safe here, I promise._**

_Mana...can I really trust Lavi? He seems like a good person. He smiles all the time too...it looks like I can trust him. But can I really trust him? Didn't you say not to trust anyone except you?...but...his eyes, Mana...his eyes are just like yours. I wish you were here so you could tell me what to do...I don't know what to do anymore. _Allen's eyes widened...he felt a strange sensation of need. He needed Lavi to come back...if Lavi didn't come back...who else could he trust?

**_Don't worry about me, Allen, I'll be fine, just stay here._**

Allen closed his eyes tightly, putting his hands over his eyelids so that he couldn't see the light through them. He was safer in the dark...no one could see him when it was dark...if no one could see him...they wouldn't be able to hurt him...isn't that why Mana told him to stay in the closet? Because it was dark? If he was safe in the dark...and then he went to see the others outside...wouldn't it be unsafe then because there's light out there?

**_No...Allen, run, get out of here while you can!_**

_I don't want to run anymore, Mana...I don't want to be here...I want to leave this place, I don't want to stay in this cramped room anymore...I want to go outside. _Allen shook his head and wiped at his eyes. Allen closed his eyes and suddenly, there was blood everywhere. He saw that evil grin...but was he just hallucinating it? Wasn't it he who killed Mana? That's what everyone else said. The body of his father was laying there right in front of him...he had the knife in his hand...

**_Allen...don't...if you do that there's no going back..._**

_Stop it...get out of my head..._Allen begged. He opened his eyes and was back in the dark room again. Every time he blinked...all he could see was red. Allen shook his head and sniffled. Allen didn't understand what was going on anymore. He hugged his knees tightly and buried his face in his knees. He was all alone again...he wished Lavi would leave him alone. He was dangerous and he didn't want to hurt Lavi. Lavi was wasting his time trying to help him. It was just like everyone always told him...he should have listened.

_I am a monster..._

"Whoa, Allen, hey, are you alright?" Allen heard Lavi's voice, but he didn't want to believe he was there. Allen suddenly felt a tender warmth envelope him and opened his eyes slowly. Allen couldn't remember the last time he had actually been hugged. "...it's okay, Allen..." Lavi cooed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't cry...everything's okay now...I promise. Look at me." Lavi withdrew from the hug and Allen looked up in his kind, understanding eyes. They were just like Mana's... "What's wrong?" Lavi asked.

"...I...don't...know...I just..." Allen looked down again.

"Hey, you shouldn't worry anymore, okay?" Allen sniffled and nodded at Lavi's words. "Now come on, stop crying so you can meet some friends." Lavi said comfortingly. Allen nodded and wiped at his eyes. Lavi grinned and looked for the wheelchair Miranda instructed him to get. He found it in a closet and wheeled it over to Allen. "Man, I would love to ride around in a wheelchair...it looks so fun." Lavi commented as he parked the wheelchair beside Allen's bed. He locked the brakes and walked around the chair to Allen. "You don't mind if I lift you up, do you?"

"No...I don't mind..." Allen replied.

"Good, because it's faster that way." Lavi replied and nonchalantly picked Allen up, hooking one of his arms under Allen's legs and the other on his back. Allen yelped and held onto Lavi for dear life. Lavi chuckled and placed him down gently in the chair. He flicked the brakes off and took the handles. "Okay, are you ready?" Lavi asked. "It's kinda bright out there though, so you might want to squint your eyes." Lavi instructed as he opened the door and looked around for any nurses nearby. It was obvious that Allen didn't trust them. After seeing that the coast was clear, Lavi quickly rolled Allen over to Road's room. Sadly, Lenalee was assigned to that psycho but they seemed to get along just fine. Allen held on for dear life and wanted to jump out of the wheelchair when Lavi came to an abrupt stop.

"D-do you have to go that fast?" Allen asked. Lavi managed to hold back his 'that's what she said' comment and nodded.

"Well, I didn't want to run into any nurses..." Lavi replied smartly. He walked around Allen's chair and knocked on Road's door.

"Who's there?!" Road called.

"Interrupting cow!" Lavi replied with a grin. Oh how he _loved _knock knock jokes.

"Interrupting co-"

"Moooo!" Lavi shouted, interrupting her. Road cackled from inside and Lavi took that as permission to come through the door. He noticed Allen was starting to get pretty nervous. Lavi ruffled Allen's hair assuringly and opened the door. "Yo!" Lavi waved. Lenalee and Road looked over and Road's eyes widened when she saw him roll Allen in here.

"Allen~! I've been dying to meet you~!" She said and ran over cheerfully.

"Wait, Road, you should probably stay in bed, or your wounds will open!" Lenalee said worriedly. Road childishly stuck her tongue out and glomped the boy in the wheelchair. "D'awe, you're so cute!" Road gushed and tugged at his cheek. Allen swallowed nervously and looked to Lavi for help. Lavi just shrugged.

"Road, leave the boy alone!" Tyki grumbled from within the room. _So the two get in a knife fight with each other and then they're put in the same room together? Sometimes I worry about the people who work here..._Lavi smiled as he shook his head. He wheeled Allen further into the room now that Road had skipped over to sit in Lenalee's lap.

"You have some good jokes, Lavi." She complimented. Lavi smirked and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I try." He winked. Road deadpanned.

"Did you just blink dramatically?" Road asked. Lavi pouted.

"N-no!" Lavi whined and sat in a chair. "I was winking. Have a heart, will you?' Lavi whined. Road rolled her eyes.

"So do you have any 'Yo mama' jokes?" She asked smartly.

"Who doesn't have yo mama jokes?" Lavi joked. Allen sat in his chair with puzzlement in his eyes. He didn't know Road and Lavi were friends...didn't he just come yesterday?

"Well, what are you waiting for...Santa Claus? Hand 'em over!" Road demanded. She turned her head to look at Lenalee. "Can you spike my hair? It's being rather flat today." She commented as she flicked her bang upwards. Lenalee smiled.

"Of course." Lenalee smiled and grabbed some gel and spray in the bedside table.

"Okay, how about this one...yo mama so fat she sat on Walmart and lowered the prices." Lavi smirked as Road started laughing.

"That was a good one! Keep going, keep going!" She clapped. Tyki rolled his eyes at how easily amused Road was.

"Yo mama so stupid she tripped over a wireless phone." Lavi said. Road blinked and thought about that one for two seconds before she erupted into more laughter. Lenalee gave him a scolding look. She mouthed a 'stop encouraging her' to him and he shrugged. "Right, so enough of the jokes, why don't you two talk and get to know each other?" Lavi asked, gesturing between the two. Road pouted.

"Awe, okay..." She looked at Allen with a smile. "So, do you know why I'm in here?" She asked with a sadistic grin. Allen looked away from her. He didn't really like that look on her face, it was quite scary. He jumped whenever the door burst open.

"Eh? Oh hey, Yuu!" Lavi called, waving to the angry Jap who was dragging Alma in the room by his wrist. Alma squealed when he saw Allen and ran over to the boy.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda fumed at Lavi. He looked over to the cowering boy in the wheelchair. "Hey, I know you..." He mumbled. Allen gulped when he walked over. He felt so much more relieved when the teen sat down. "So he's your patient, eh Lavi?" Kanda asked with a suspicious stare.

"Yup! Why else would he be here?" Lavi asked, ruffling Allen's hair. Kanda stared at Allen for a long time. He looked more relaxed than from when he had first seen him. When he saw him, there was bandages everywhere and it looked like he had just watched the entire world get eaten by zombies or something. _I wonder if it's because of Lavi that he's more relaxed now? _Kanda shook his head. What did he care?

For the next half hour, Allen, Road, Alma, and the Candy Stripers all talked about the most random things. Lavi had even cracked a few jokes here and there. Even Allen had started to smile more. Kanda found it unbelievable, really. He didn't think the kid would be able to smile ever again after hearing the news that his father died. Cross talked about it like he had just passed away...but wasn't it all over the news that Allen killed him? Kanda inwardly shook his head. He didn't really like society, so why should he listen to them?

...then a nurse came in.

Everyone went silent and the nurse felt more than just awkward then. The nurse, male, had black hair that gathered into one place in the back with a single white bang that fell in front of his face. He also seemed very pale and wore a black cloak over his uniform. He reminded them all of a vampire except for the panicked look in his eyes. _He must be new..._Lavi guessed by the look in his eyes. Lavi stood up and walked over to the man. He read his name badge quickly and the man seemed to tremble when he came closer.

"Hey, there, are you lost?" Lavi asked. The man, Aleistar Krory, nodded his head hesitantly.

"I-I'm new here. I'm a transfer from another wing of the h-hospital and I-I'm trying to find the main office...could you perhaps g-give me some directions?" He asked. _He kind of reminds me of Miranda..._Lavi observed.

"Sure." Lavi poked his head out of the room and gave Krory hand gestures. "Just keep going down the hall, turn left and it's the last door there. There's like huge walls made out of glass so you'll be able to recognize it. You should see a blonde nurse in there named Eliade, she'll show you what to do." Lavi instructed. Krory grabbed Lavi's hands and bowed to him several times.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" He shouted and ran that way. Lavi blinked and waved before walking over to where everyone was sitting.

"That was weird..." He mumbled. Lenalee nodded in agreement. Lavi looked at the time. It was now five o' clock. "Well, it seems like it's time for your dinner." Lavi said towards Allen. "Do you want to go to the cafeteria or eat in your room?" Lavi asked him.

"I-I'll eat in my room..." Allen replied. He was so relieved that nurse was gone. He looked as dangerous and clumsy as Miranda.

"Okay, well, we'll see you all later I guess." Lavi smiled and hopped out of the chair. He walked around Allen's wheelchair, unlocked the brakes, and started to wheel him out of the room.

"See you later, Allen~!" Road waved with a smile. Allen waved back. Lavi smiled, happy that Allen had made some friends.

"Well, Lenalee, Kanda, and I have break now. I'll get your plate from the kitchen and then I'll see you later." Lavi started to walk towards the door.

"Ah, Lavi! Wait...can you..." Allen trailed off as he crawled in his bed.

"What is it?" Lavi asked.

"Can you...turn on the light?" Allen asked. Lavi smiled.

"Of course, I'll be right back, promise." Lavi winked and galloped out of the door and down the halls quite noisily. Allen smiled and pulled the blanket over his legs.

_He's a little silly, Mana, but I think I can trust him..._

* * *

**Phew! Finished it! And wowzers, would you look at that? It's over 3k! It's not 4k but whatever~ I don't like the eMac (what I'm writing on) every time I press 'Save' it like loads a blank page and then I have to go back to the website or whatever. I think I'll watch some anime now...oh and I watched Attack On Titan! It was so awesome!  
****Tyki: Indeed it was, did you see all that blood? It just went everywhere! They didn't censor it or anything! I don't like where they left it off though...I was so hoping to watch some more gor-  
****Vira: Okay, Tyki, that's enough blood for you. -pats head- The ending was kinda angrifying. Stupid cliffhangers -kicks wall-  
****Tyki: Reminds me of someone I know. -stares at me with a pointed look-  
****Vira: I have no idea what you're talking about~ But yeah, another bad thing about this is that you can only open up one tab...which means I have to go back between my reviews and my doc manager on here xD Special thanks to The Amazing Emiko-chan, Lyokni, Sparkle-de-Cat, MintGreenn, CsillaDream, Katie2000, pineapplebombgirl, NoName-chan (*sadistic Road face*), midnightstardust, TOOLAZYTOLOGIN, Astarael of Charter, Shirubagure, Snipperita, and VeridianSoul for reviewing...I have a feeling I messed up on some names there...*smh* maybe I'm paranoid...  
Tyki: When are you not paranoid?  
Vira: Hmm, that's weird, I swear I left my glitter gun around here somewhere...  
Tyki: *eyes widen* U-Uh...I mean...want to rewatch Attack On Titan? *smiles nervously*  
Vira: Nah, I think I'm gonna watch Baka and Test or something like that...  
Tyki: What's that about?  
Vira: Da hell if I know...it was suggested to me..and it's on Netflix...JUST LIKE D. GRAY-MAN IS WOOT WOOT!  
Tyki: -sweat drop-  
Vira: Wow, look how long this AN is...maybe I should try writing crack sometime...*winks at NoName-chan***


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I've been being too lazy during break xD If none of you have seen it yet, I actually posted a crack story awhile ago. I was feeling cracky that night and crack always cheers everyone up. Plus this story might get a bit (maybe more of a lot) angsty so I'd have to have _something _cheerful. There are like two times that it's spaced weirdly though .-. Ah, references, how I love you~ anyways, this story isn't going to be super long like FI was...I think I've said this before, but I have no idea why FI was so long ._. The most chapters this story will get will probably be 15. v.v Anyways! I'm glad you guys like it so here's the next chapter~  
****Tyki: Jeez, that AN was everywhere...  
****Allen: It really was though...  
Vira: ALLEN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN MY AN'S ONLY TYKI IS!  
Tyki: *smirks*  
Allen: TT_TT B-but...  
Vira: Don't make me get the glitter gun out  
Allen: FINE! *storms out of glitter room***

* * *

Lavi came and went with a tray and Allen stared down at the tray uneasily. He was hungry, he really was, but he was really starting to get sick of hospital food. Everything seemed much more delicious when he was little and lived out _there. _Allen attempted looking out the window but the curtains were closed. He always thought he'd be safer in the dark and had the nurses close them...but now...he just felt like he was a caged animal. Allen set the tray down on the desk beside his bed and moved to the edge of the bed. He stared down at his feet, wondering if he'd be able to walk or not. He couldn't remember the last time he walked before.

_Don't stop, keep on walking. _

Allen deadpanned. He did the complete opposite of what Mana wanted him to do...Allen latched himself onto the rail that was lined all throughout the room. None of the nurses thought that he'd use them, but they put them up for safety precautions too. They put an alarm on his bed just in case he did get up for the first year but took them down when they realized he wasn't going to leave his bed. At first, they would also watch him 24/7 just in case they thought that he would get up and try to go kill someone. Allen found the whole thing annoying, but he didn't say anything about it and he wouldn't let them see that he hated it. He just let them see him expressionless. If he was like that, then no one would bug him.

Allen took hold of one of the rails and cautiously placed his feet on the ground. He couldn't explain what kind of feeling it was...accomplishment? Perhaps, but Allen felt hope rise in his heart as he tried to remember the way he used to walk. Images of so many different people walking flashed in his mind and he moved one foot after the other. He was overjoyed and surprised that he could walk. It felt...nice. He actually made it to the window and opened the curtains. He hurried back to his bed (which wasn't very far away) and pulled the covers over his legs like he'd never been up. He looked out the window and his eyes were full of awe. His eyes soaked in the sight before him.

To anyone else, it would look like a regular city; but Allen saw so much more than that. The light outside was even brighter than it was in his room and everything seemed so beautiful. There were people everywhere. He saw a park with trees littering the area. His hands clenched the sheets when he saw little kids playing with each other and a little puppy following them around. He even saw a couple of people holding hands. Some were throwing pennies into a water fountain too. Allen was so busy staring outside that he didn't even notice Nurse Miranda come in to check on him.

Miranda was more than just surprised when she saw Allen gazing out the window. When he was first admitted into the hospital, he would kick and scream if you didn't turn off the lights. It was like he was afraid of the lights. That's why Miranda had hurried in to check on him when she saw the lights in his room on. But when she entered, she just saw Allen sitting there with a peaceful look on his face. She neared him quietly so he wouldn't hear her. She looked at him closely and her eyes widened at the look of wonder written on his face.

Allen wanted to go outside.

Miranda was now lost with what she wanted to do. She could call Allen's name to ask if he wanted to go outside, but then he might put on that expression again. She hated that expression. It made her and the other nurses seem like a bad people. She could just leave him here, but then he might forget about eating. She could also call his doctor to make sure he was feeling alright, but then he might think that he wasn't allowed to do things like this. So for now, Miranda would just have to wait for Lavi to get back and report Allen's actions to Nurse Eliade. Miranda quietly exited and shut the door as quietly as she could. She then hurried down the hall to Eliade, wailing in the process.

"M-Ms. Eliade! Nurse E-Eliade! Allen...Allen's..." She started talking too quickly for Eliade to even understand. Eliade whispered something to Krory, who was still lingering in the office and he hurried out clumsily. She turned to Miranda, who was still talking like someone had been killed. Eliade held up her hand, instantly silencing the troubled dark-haired woman.

"Miranda. Please calm down and tell me what's wrong...slowly."

"I-I went to go check on A-Allen and I saw that his lights were on!" She started. Eliade stood up quickly and she paused when Miranda had grabbed her shoulder. "He...looked so peaceful and he wasn't freaking out a-at all!" She informed. Eliade's eyes widened. "He was...looking out the window like he wanted to go outside...I was going to ask him...b-but I was afraid of wh-what he would do..."

Eliade was surprised. She never would've imagined that Allen could recover from his father's death that easily. She should've contacted Mr. Bookman sooner than this. Lavi must have awesome social skills or something...something...what if Allen _knew _who Lavi was. Eliade had thought about that to begin with, but then Lavi had told her that he honestly had no idea who Allen was. Eliade sat in her chair and thought for awhile. She then froze. _Why were his curtains open? _Eliade didn't remember any nurses asking her to open the curtains. The only other way his curtains could open was if his window was open and the wind blew them or Lavi opened them.

"Was his window open, Miranda?" Eliade asked.

"N-no..." She answered.

"I see...have you talked with Lavi?" She asked.

"N-no..." Miranda repeated. Eliade dialed the number from Lavi's form since Lavi had left for dinner. He would probably be back in about five minutes, but Eliade really didn't want to wait that long.

"Hello?" Lavi asked.

"Lavi, hello, this is Ms. Eliade from Black Order Hospital." Eliade greeted. She could hear Kanda and Lenalee arguing about something in the background but she paid no mind to it.

"Oh, hey there! We were just finishing up dinner..." Lavi greeted back.

"Right, right, I know you'll be here in a little bit, but I couldn't help but ask...what all have you done for Allen today?" She asked.

"Hmm, well I introduced him to some other patients and then he asked me to turn the lights on for him so I did that...and then I got him some dinner. That's just about it." Lavi said. Eliade's eyes widened. _Allen asked him to turn the lights on? He...talked to Lavi?!_ "Why is there something wrong?" Lavi asked in a slightly worried tone when she didn't answer right away.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. But...when you said that he asked you to turn the lights on...do you mean he actually talked to you?" Eliade asked as she wrote what Lavi had told her on a small sticky note.

"Uh, yeah...is that weird? He's been talking to me all day." Lavi informed, eating the last of his cheeseburger. Eliade's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

"...um, yeah..." He replied awkwardly.

"Okay, thank you, I look forward to seeing you some more. I've got to go, I have work to do, goodbye." Eliade said and hung up. _So if Lavi didn't open Allen's curtains...who did? _She wondered. "Thank you for reporting this to me, Miranda." She shoo'd the woman away and called Krory back over.

"Y-yes, Eliade?" Krory asked nervously.

"Mr. Krory, remind me again where it was you worked at your previous job..."

"I-I worked at the elementary school down the road..." Krory replied.

"For how long?" She asked.

"About f-fifteen years now..." Krory said with a bit of defeat.

"Do you think it's possible if you can fetch me some folders on students seven years ago?" She asked nicely.

"Oh...I dunno...I d-don't work there anymore..." He stuttered.

"Pretty please, _Aleistar?" _She asked coyly. Krory blushed brightly.

"Y-yes ma'am!" He scurried off. Eliade smirked and checked her computer to see that she had actually received an email from Lavi not too long ago.

_Dear Ms. Eliade,_

_I realize this might not be any of my business, but I have to ask. I did see the newspaper about the incident with Allen involved with his parricide accident. The paper had been posted when Allen was around twelve years old but yet in the paper, it stated that he was eight years old. The fact is that Allen is sixteen now and I'm a bit confused with this but I was hoping that you could fill me in on this. If Allen had been submitted to the hospital like the paper said then he should have been twelve instead of eight. If you can't tell me why, I completely understand but if you can, could you please fill me in on it? What happened in that four year gap? Thank you for the time you used to read this email. _

_Lavi _

Eliade's eyebrows rose. Lavi was quicker to catch that then most. Indeed the paper he was speaking of was submitted four years ago, when Allen was only twelve. It was quite troublesome that he realized this. She didn't really know if she was granted permission to tell him about what happened or not. It was better that the people thought that Allen had only been involved with the mental program for four years instead of eight. It would decrease his chance of actually being able to go out into the real world. But now came the question that Lavi had been asking. Was she allowed to tell him? Eliade sighed and pressed on her 'Compose New Email' button.

_To: adammillenium _

_Subject: Allen Walker_

_Dear Mr. Millennium,_

_I have a question to ask you regarding our patient Mr. Allen Walker and our new Candy Striper Lavi Bookman. Lavi is a new recruit and has only been working here for a week but yesterday he was assigned to Mr. Walker. He caught on quick after reading the newspaper that was issued four years ago. The whole deal of Allen Walker was twelve when that was issued and he wants to know why there is a four year time gap that is completely missing. I would like your permission to tell him why. If I cannot have this permission, Mr. Bookman says that he completely understands and he will forget about the topic. Thank you for the time you used to read this email._

_Head Nurse Eliade From The Mental Department._

_P.S. If you would like me to forward his message to you, I will do so. _

Eliade clicked send just as Lavi entered the mental wing. She waved him over and he skipped over cheerfully. They both greeted each other and she shut the top of her laptop. "About your email you sent me, I'll have to get permission from the higher ups in order to tell you about what happened in that time gap. But for now, I want you to keep watch over Allen and I'll notify you as soon as possible if I get the email." She said.

"Right! Well, I'm going to go now..." Lavi was just about to skip off when Eliade said his name. He turned his head behind him with a curious look on his face. "What?"

"...never mind. Just make sure he eats his dinner, will you?" She asked politely. Lavi nodded uncertainly and hurried to Allen's room. _That's weird...I gave him his food, why wouldn't he be eating it? Did they check on him? _Lavi wondered. He knocked on Allen's door and walked in, closing the door behind him. He was a bit taken aback to see Allen's curtain open. His dinner tray was on his lap, but he seemed too immersed in staring out the window. _How long has he been staring out that window? _Lavi trotted over and jumped in front of Allen's view. Allen blinked.

"Hello, Lavi..." He said blankly. Lavi smiled and sat in the chair beside Allen's bed. Lavi looked down at Allen's lap.

"You know, your dinner is going to get cold if you don't eat it." Lavi said. Allen looked down at his lap and his eyes widened as if he just realized that he had his dinner to eat. Allen's expression changed to that of one that looked quite...blank? It had a tinge of dullness as well...Lavi stared at Allen's food as well. It didn't even look that appetizing. Allen still ate it though...Lavi briefly wondered what it tasted like but decided not to try Allen's. It might freak the boy out a little bit. The air around them was awkward when Allen finished and put the tray on the table next to him. "So..." Lavi trailed off. Allen looked out the window again and watched a bunch of little kids climb a tree. _Why would those kids want to climb a tree? Wouldn't they fall? _Allen wondered while Lavi wondered something more serious like: _you know, Allen's actually a normal person unlike the others...it doesn't even seem like he belongs here. _"Earth to Allen~" Lavi said as he waved a hand in front of the white-haired boy's face.

"Hm?" Allen looked at Lavi.

"Did you want to go outside?" Lavi asked. Allen's eyes widened and his fists clenched as he quickly shook his head. "Really? You look like you do. There's really nothing scary out there. I mean, there's some things, but the better things outside just rule over that." Allen stared at the sheets of his bed. "And besides, I'll be there with you so there isn't anything you should be afraid of." Lavi smiled. Allen's eyes widened and he looked up at Lavi. Allen seemed hesitant and looked back down at his sheets. Lavi pouted at the lack of attention. "Oh c'mon, Al-len~ I'm about to leave! And besides, the sun should be setting soon! It's so much prettier if you're out there to watch it." Lavi said. Allen shrugged, still not looking at Lavi. Lavi inwardly sighed. "That's okay if you're not ready. But when you decide that you do want to go out there, just tell me. I'll see you tomorrow around three." Lavi stood up and walked to the door. Allen looked up and watched him walk to the door.

"...sorry..." Allen said quietly and looked back down at his sheets.

"Huh?" Lavi turned around. He didn't like the sad look on Allen's face.

"...s-sorry..." Allen repeated.

"Sorry for what?" Lavi asked, walking back over.

"I...can't go outside...yet...sorry..." Allen apologized.

"Why not?" Lavi asked softly, sitting next to the teen.

"I...do...want to...but..." Allen trailed off.

"But what?"

"It's just...he's out there..." Allen whispered quietly. Lavi blinked. _He's? Who is this he? _

"Who?" Lavi asked. The question made Allen's eyes widen and he quickly shook his head.

"Nothing, forget I ever said anything."

"...okay..." Lavi mumbled thoughtfully. _Does he mean his guardian? Is he afraid that his guardian will see him outside? _Lavi wondered. "But really...going outside isn't as scary as you might think it is...if you want, I can get you something from outside." Lavi said, unsure if that was really the right thing to do. It was confirmed that it was the right thing to do when Allen's eyes brightened. Allen then frowned.

"I-if it's not trouble...I...it would be nice..." Allen mumbled. Lavi grinned widely.

"It won't be any trouble at all!" Lavi literally skipped to the doorway and yanked the door open before winking at Allen. "Night, beansprout!" Lavi flicked the lights off and ran out the door. Allen blinked quickly. _What was he so excited about? _Allen wondered and stared down at his hands. He stared at his left for a very long time. Now that he thought about it, Lavi nor any of the others said anything about his arm...he couldn't explain it, but that made him feel more loved than ever.

They didn't care that he was different...

* * *

**Wooooooooo! Cute ending if you ask me...I keep on getting bugged by certain authors *cough* midnightstardust *cough* NoName-chan *cough* Pineapplebombgirl *cough* about updating this -3- The thing is, we all have a Facebook chat group...hell, if you want to join in, you are welcome ^-^ I must warn you though...NoName-chan tends to be...a bit violent...and midnightstardust WON'T HURRY UP AND DRAW THE COVER FOR MY CRACKFIC! And Pineapplebombgirl...just can't complete her homework xD We talk about other things besides FFN (mostly FFN) sometimes though and it's pretty fun so I SUGGEST you all try (TRY?!) and join in ^-^ You don't have to use your real Facebook and you can just create one if you want. Woo, advertising! XD  
Tyki: Can you just thank your reviewers already? -.-  
Vira: Why the hurry, Tyki-chan~?  
Tyki: Don't call me Tyki-chan.  
Vira:...whatever -3- But yes! To the thanking it is! Because I love you guys! n.n *pulls out list and clears throat* Thank you to Snipperita (*squeals* I'm glad you like it! ^-^), Shirubagure (o.e so it deals with school? I kinda figured...I hate school...*puts on 'Will-Watch-Eventually' list), Pineapplebombgirl (did I put a q in your name?! o.o I'm so sorry...I didn't realize it...v.v), TOOLAZYTOLOGIN (o.o how did you manage to...get his Mugen...o.o *scared face*), NoName-chan ("You're an asshole but I love you" *is listening to that song and thinking about you taking an axe and killing everyone Jen talks to* e.o), Guest, the3leonine (OMG I KNOW THE FEELING! I loved Free! Iwatobi Swim Club but it only had 13 episode and 2 five minute episodes v.v Unless that series is ongoing o.o I don't think it is though...*sigh*), and Ocean of My Existence (*squeals* OMG I LOVE LEVI TOO! Wait...his last name is Heichou? I thought that meant Corporal o.o...anyways...YAY I LOVE NEW REVIEWERS *hugs chu* I do love reviewers in general~ They're so nice~ Sometimes violent...but nice~ ^-^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I would like to say that I'm SO sorry. I didn't mean to not update for weeks but then when they moved the computer into my room...they sort of sacrificed my able to get on the internet. Not only have I been able to get on the internet for weeks (I can get on my phone, but that's it), I also didn't get to go to OHAYOCON. That really made me upset and I can't tell you how many times I have literally _cried _the past few days. I guess the only bright side to this would be that _NoName-chan _got to go. She was originally coming to see me and cosplay with me and we were going to make a Laven CMV but I got snowed in at my house because of the blizzards that hit..._twice. _Now that my rages are over I bring you, the story~ Enjoy~**

* * *

"Lenalee, what do you think I should bring Allen tomorrow?" Lavi asked Lenalee over the phone. Said teen was currently trying her best not to hang up on the redhead. It was midnight and Lenalee had been texting Lavi for two hours now. _Two. Hours. _She kept telling him that she didn't know what he should get the boy but Lavi seemed too persistent on asking _her_ though. Then again, who else was he going to ask, _Kanda? _Yeah, right.

"Just get him some flowers or something!" She growled. Lavi was quiet for about thirty seconds.

"Isn't that weird? People usually get people flowers because they love each other." Lenalee sighed at Lavi's idiotic thinking.

"They also get them flowers to help them feel better. Just get him some doughnuts too or something-Lavi, I'm tired! Goodnight!" That was the last thing Lenalee shouted into the phone before falling on her bed to go to sleep. Her phone started ringing again and she picked it up. "WHAT?!"

"Oh...I'm sorry if you're busy..." Miranda's voice said through the phone.

"Oh! No, sorry, Lavi's just been calling me all night and I'm just a bit annoyed." Lenalee informed as she rubbed her eyes.

"...I see so that's why I couldn't call him..." She murmured to herself. "Okay, well I'm getting ready to leave the hospital, can you relay a message to him for me?" Lenalee's heartbeat sped up at the question.

What if something bad happened to Allen?

"Sure." She replied.

"Tell him that Eliade said thank you and that she wants to see him tomorrow after Allen eats lunch." Miranda relayed the message.

"Um...alright...but what am I thanking him for?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Eliade said that he would probably know why." Miranda said quickly.

"Oh...okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Miranda." Lenalee was just about to hang up when Miranda cut in.

"Oh, Lenalee! I forgot to say thank you to you as well! Thanks to you and Lavi, Allen and Road have opened up more. Or well, Road has. Allen is still a little quiet, but he actually nods at us! Thank you so much...Alma also seems to be excited about Kanda so please tell him thank you as well! It's only been one day since you've been working here and there are already so many different results!" Lenalee smiled at Miranda's words. She couldn't explain how happy she felt and it seemed silly to feel great over a simple little thing...but Lenalee felt great.

"You're welcome, I'm excited to keep working too!" She replied honestly.

"Goodnight, Ms. Lenalee! S-sorry for k-keeping you up!" Miranda cried.

"I'm glad you kept me up to say that. Thanks, Miranda." Lenalee smiled. Miranda was quiet on the other line for awhile.

"I-it...wasn't a problem..." She replied, her voice wavering a little.

"Goodnight, Ms. Miranda." Lenalee said and hung up, collapsing back on her bed. She cursed at how jittery she was feeling now. How was she supposed to go to sleep now? Lenalee got yet _another _call and, since she was in a good mood, she picked it up without looking at the Caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lenalee, what type of doughnuts should I buy?"

And Lavi just had to go and ruin her good mood.

"Goodnight, Lavi!" She yelled and hung up the phone. She sighed. _I should have told him the message before hanging up...whatever, I'll just tell him tomorrow..._Lenalee thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Lavi was feeling very hyper. He wasn't usually this hyper-especially in the morning-but he felt so ecstatic today. Maybe it was because he was going to get Allen some donuts and something else. He just knew the teen would be happy. Lavi had a good feeling about today. Maybe he'd be able to urge Allen to go outside today.

Lavi practically _strutted _into school and walked around to find Lenalee. She almost seemed to be hiding from him because he usually found her by now. Then he sweat dropped when he remembered last night. Maybe Lenalee was avoiding him because she was mad at him? No, Lenalee didn't seem like the type to do that. Lavi continued searching the school and eventually found her hanging out around the coffee machine.

"Lenalee! There you are!" Lavi said loudly, causing the pig tailed girl to wince.

"Lavi, will you _please _not be so loud in the morning?" Lenalee mumbled.

"Tired?" Lavi asked.

"What do _you_ think?! You kept me up until midnight last night!" She growled and punched his shoulder. Lavi laughed and rubbed his shoulder.

"Sorry! I'm not good with these kinds of things. So hey, what kind of flowers do you think I should get him?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know, roses or something?" She asked, not really meaning it.

"Um, don't roses mean like love or something? That would be awkward..." Lavi decided. Lenalee sighed.

"Not all roses mean love, Lavi. Whatever...just get him something, I'm sure he won't mind what you get him..." She grumbled sleepily and chugged the coffee. "Have you seen Kanda today?" She asked.

"Nope! Do you want me to call him?" Lavi asked.

"No...just...we'll see him later in class anyways." Lenalee sighed and walked away.

"...bye?" He waved at her. She paused and ran back to him.

"Oh yeah and before I forget! Eliade said she wanted to thank you I guess about Allen...and she said that after you give Allen lunch today to go and see her!" Lenalee stormed off after that and Lavi watched her go. _Thank me? THnk me for what? Maybe for helping out with Allen? Oh well..._Lavi thought and skipped off to his first period to ask people what kind of flowers they would get their friend if they were him.

The day passed by quickly and Lavi came up with nothing useful. All the girls were practically at his feet asking who he was getting flowers for. They wouldn't even suggest a single flower. They were just so nosy about who Lavi was 'seeing'. Lavi closed his locker and headed out to his truck, texting Lenalee to ask if she wanted to come with him to get donuts. She quickly replied back with a harsh no. Lavi rolled his eyes. _She's being way too dramatic. _Lavi hopped in his truck and drove down to the flower shop quickly. He had to hurry in order to get to work on time.

"Do you need help?" An employee asked as Lavi was peeking at some beautiful white Camellias. Lavi grinned.

"Some help would be nice. I'm just getting some flowers for a friend and I never really do these type of things...he's been in the hospital for awhile and he hasn't gone outside in awhile so I figured I'd get something for him...what do you think I should get him?" Lavi asked. The employee blinked.

"Why is he in the hospital?" She couldn't help but ask.

"It's a long story...he was injured and his father recently passed away so he's been feeling a bit lonely lately..." Lavi half lied. He couldn't give this girl any hints as to who he was getting flowers for. She nodded and picked up some Daffodils.

"Maybe these?" She suggested. Lavi looked down at the bright yellow flowers. "They're Jonquils." Lavi blinked.

"They look like Daffodils." He replied.

"They are, Jonquils and Narcissus' is just another name for them. They're not too flashy but they aren't too dull either, don't you think? I think he would like them." She commented.

"Okay, I'll take them!" Lavi said and quickly paid for them before running down to a bakery and buying some cream-filled doughnuts. He hurried into the bathroom, got changed and kept glancing at his watch on his way to the hospital.

When he walked into the hospital and made it to the third floor, he avoided letting the nurses see him and walked into Allen's room. Allen was actually sleeping when Lavi walked in. Lavi smiled at him and set the flowers in a vase that was always on Allen's bedside table. It never had any flowers in it though...he took the flowered vase into the bathroom and gave it some cold water before coming back and placing it on the table. He took the doughnuts out of the bag and placed them next to the flowers. Then he frowned. Allen was sleeping...how was he going to get him lunch?

Shrugging it off, Lavi grabbed a sticky note pad from the drawer and wrote something down on the note before sticking it on the box of doughnuts and leaving the room. He walked over towards the front desk and leaned on it. He was about to greet Eliade when he realized she was on the phone with someone and typing an email down on the computer. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk.

After a thirty-minute conversation, Eliade finally hung up and looked up to see Lavi, who was starting to doze off. She cleared her throat and his head snapped up. He wiped the drool that had fallen down his chin in the process and looked down at her curiously. "Oh, you're done talking...so what did you want to talk to me about?" Lavi asked. Eliade clicked the 'send' button on the computer before turning around to reply.

"I talked with my boss about your question. He gave me permission to tell you about Allen. Now I don't necessarily know all the details about what happened with him but you can't tell _anyone _about what I'm going to tell you, go it?" She asked strictly. Lavi nodded his head dumbly. "It seems that after Allen was returned to the hospital from Mr. Cross, he was sent to an insane asylum." Lavi's eyes widened at the new information.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"I think I overheard a nurse talking about how he somehow assaulted her or something-I don't know. But the information was released later so that no one would remember him if they ever came into the asylum and got out. Or at least that's what Mr. Millennium told all of us. Remember _don't _tell _anyone _about this. This is a strict order from Mr. Millennium himself and if you disobey him, you _will _be fired." She concluded and got back to sorting out some files and answering phone calls.

_...what happened, Allen? _

Meanwhile, Allen was just waking up in his room and sat up. He didn't have a nightmare that night...Allen smiled and looked around the room. His eyes were latched onto his bedside table not a second later. He grabbed the sticky note that was attached to a mysterious box and his eyes brightened at the note. Especially when he saw that it was from Lavi.

_Dear Allen,_

_I went and got you some flowers because...I didn't know what else to get you. I hope you like them, I also got you some doughnuts and if you're still hungry after, I'll get you some lunch. I have to go have a chat real quick with Nurse Eliade and I'll be back shortly. _

_Lavi_

Allen didn't know if he should eat the doughnuts right now. It might spoil his lunch and he would rather eat them after just in case. His eyes wandered up from the box and at the vase of flowers that sat on the table. He could already feel a smile lighting up his face and he made a grab for one. He didn't want to chance dropping the vase on his bed and then spill water everywhere and have to explain it. He didn't really like talking with the nurses. Allen touched a petal on the Daffodil and smiled. He didn't understand why, he just felt really happy seeing the flowers. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen flowers in awhile. Allen jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Allen stared at the door blankly and had to resist the urge to smile when he saw Lavi poke his head through the door.

"Oh! You're awake!" Allen nodded at Lavi's obvious statement. "How long have you been up?" Lavi asked before sitting down next to him. He noticed that Allen had not opened the box yet but he did notice the sticky note on the table.

"I just woke up." Allen informed, petting the flower. "...thank you..."

"You're welcome." Lavi smiled and looked at the donuts. _Oh no...what if he doesn't like doughnuts?!_ "So...are you not hungry...?" Lavi asked cautiously. Allen blinked.

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

"Well..." Lavi looked at the donuts and then back at Allen. Allen gasped.

"Oh, no, it's not that...I was just going to wait until after lunch." Allen replied, still holding the flower in his hand. Lavi didn't know Allen would like the flower so much.

"Well I'm going to go get you some lunch then I guess." Lavi said and stood up.

"Thank you." Allen said as he left. Lavi hummed as he walked to the cafeteria to get him some food. He grabbed a tray and walked all the way back up to the third floor. When he walked in, he noticed that Allen was _still _holding the flower and poking at it.

"So you really like flowers, huh?" Lavi asked as he set the tray on one of the moving tables. He rolled the table over and put it over Allen's legs.

"Mm...well, I just think it's beautiful...I haven't really gotten any flowers before..." Allen replied bashfully. He put the flower back in his vase and started to eat his lunch. Lavi relaxed into the cushions of his chair and watched Allen eat, making the boy fidget. After finishing his lunch Allen pushed the table away and grabbed a doughnut, nearly dropping it at how mushy it was. Lavi chuckled at him.

"Need some help?" Lavi asked. Allen blushed at the ridiculous question.

"No!" He poked at it and Lavi laughed. Allen looked between the doughnuts and Lavi. "Do you want one too?" Allen asked politely. Lavi blinked and shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Let's just eat them together." Lavi said and put the box on Allen's lap before grabbing one. "If you drop it, drop it in the box." Lavi laughed at the glaring pout Allen gave him. Allen took a bite and felt as if the wonderful taste _exploded _in his mouth. Lavi ate his doughnut slowly, watching Allen for any type of reaction. Overall, the white haired teen seemed to enjoy it and licked his fingers afterwards. Satisfied, Lavi focused on eating his own doughnut.

After the first few doughnuts they ate, the two started to joke around with each other and Lavi had even began to tell Allen what school was like when the whitette asked. At first, Lavi thought he would be annoying Allen with all this talk about school. He was about to change the topic when he noticed Allen smiling again. He didn't want that smile to go away anytime soon so he began to talk about some funny events that happened there as well.

"...yeah, that kind of sucked too because Yuu-chan wouldn't talk to me either for dying his hair purple..." Lavi replied, grinning at the memory of seeing a purple-haired Kanda. Allen's eyes widened considerably.

"His hair was purple? How? I thought his hair was dark blue..." Allen murmured.

"Um...hair dye? It dyes your hair a different color..." Lavi informed.

"Really? Why would anyone want to make their hair a different color? Doesn't their hair make them who they are?" Allen asked. Lavi blinked at such wise words. Did Allen even know what he was saying?

"Um, well I guess some people don't like the way their hair looks. Some just use it to be funny and some use it for other purposes like if you go to a football game, someone would dye their hair temporarily to support their team." Lavi replied.

"I've read about that game in books." Allen commented, tapping his chin. "It seems to hard and it looks like it hurts."

"I don't know, I'm not a football player." Lavi replied. He gazed out the window and looked back at Allen, who was admiring the flowers again. "Do you want to go outside?" Lavi asked. Allen looked back at Lavi. He completely forgot about how it looked fun outside until Lavi mentioned it just now.

"I think...maybe tomorrow..." Allen said uncertainly. Lavi nodded.

"That's fine. Take as long as you need. It's really nice to go outside and get some fresh air once in awhile. Especially now while it's Spring. In the Summer it gets really hot and you can get sweaty if you wear long clothes." Lavi replied, not really sure if Allen knew this already or not. Allen just seemed to nod. Lavi clapped his hands on his legs, causing Allen to jump at the loud noise.

"So, what do you want to do today then?" Lavi asked. Allen looked outside for a long time, really thinking about it. If he went outside, maybe he wouldn't feel like he was being caged up inside here anymore. Lavi said it would feel refreshing and nice so...

_Maybe one day wouldn't be so bad..._

"Actually...I think I want to go outside."

* * *

**I swear this felt like it took FOREVER to write. It's 3,015 words precisely. The rest of the words is the AN's. *Cracks back* I don't even think anyone would be up at this hour...*sweat drops* I have actually written all that I wanted of DGray-CRACK but I'm not sure if I want to post it yet...FWAH WHATEVER I'LL POST IT LATER! Anyways! *grabs list like the usual routine* I'd like to thank Shirubagure (YOU BETTER GET BACK INTO DGM), TOOLAZYTOLOGIN (I still like the Guest Username you use xD I am so like that), Usagi-Twins (I'm glad you joined our Facebook Chat! :D), NoName-chan (*SADISTIC ROAD FACE xOVER 9000* and I'm pretty sure no one wants to go outside to dodge people flying from the 62th floor of your Fanfiction Co. xD), midnightstardust, Snipperita, VeridianSoul, emiwwy-17, Sparkle-de-Cat, Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad (*hugs you* There, feel happy no-*shoves cupcake in your face* HA! GOT YOU!), the3leonine (well I always just make sure to get 3k into the actual chapter xD), Hayate-kyun (KYA~ *huggles you* Thanks :3), Kinue (I don't know if any of my future stories can accomplish that xD), CsillaDream (Are you enjoying the chat so far? We're pretty sane...*laughs at how dumb that sounds because we are definitely NOT sane*), Pineapplebombgirl (WOO GLAVEN *heart*), Ocean of My Existence (Yeah its 'Captain Levi' in English xD o_o how...how did you guess that...omgee are you psychic?!), MaxAngelOfDeath, Write-A-Rainbow (Kya~! Thanks so much! *huggles you*)**

**Now that THAT'S over. I would like to mention that we are still accepting readers/reviewers/and authors into the Facebook chat! So far, the authors that are in the chat (I hope they don't mind me mentioning them) are NoName-chan, Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad, midnightstardust, Shirubagure, Usagi-Twins, CsillaDream, Pineapplebombgirl, Liza Daniels, Nami Heartfilia, YunoSnuggles-chan, and Not So Broken768! Yeah, there are A LOT. BUT THAT ALSO MEANS A LOT OF FUN AND NEVER BOREDOM SO PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY. If you don't want to put it in a review that you want to be in the chat for any reason at all, just PM me. If you want to try LOOKING for me on Facebook, just search for Elvira Rayne and my picture will be a chibi of me (drawn by midnightstardust) fangirling at a computer with Laven on it with a red background!**

**Tyki:...talk about a long ass author's note...  
Vira:...A LOT HAS HAPPENED OKAY?! **


End file.
